Phobia
by LittleJasmine2
Summary: Dalam hidupnya Luhan hanya mengenal dua laki-laki Yifan dan Chanyeol. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**HunHan**

. **GS**

Suasana pagi hari di Soul National University sudah ramai, tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terlihat berseliweran di sepanjang lorong kampus.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan santainya menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik. Cantik sekali, seperti boneka. Berhasil mencuri perhatian semua penghuni lorong kampus yang mereka. Ayolah.. Bukankah yang seperti itu sudah biasa? Tapi orang-orang itu menatap mereka seolah-olah baru melihat gajah itu punya belalai? Atau burung punya dua sayap?

Akan biasa saja kalau namja itu bukan Park Chanyeol. Semua orang tau Chanyeol merupakan mahasiswa super sibuk. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda dirinya sudah mengelola mall-mall besar di Soul dan di beberapa kota lainnya. Chanyeol juga sepupu dari Kris Wu CEO S.W Entertaimen yang merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertaint. Banyak selebriti-selebriti papan atas yang berada di naungan agensi mereka. Karna itu Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan-kesibukan seperti itu, dirinya bahkan sudah mengelola beberapa mall sejak Senior High School. Karna kesibukan itulah Chanyeol tidak ada waktu untuk dirayu ataupun merayu yeoja. Meskipun banyak yeoja yang mendamba padanya, tapi dia pernah menanggapinya.

Dan karna itulah semua orang menjadi penasaran dengan yeoja yang Chanyeol ganden

Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh semua orang membuat gadis mungil ini gugup bukan main. Sedikit merengut untuk sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu santai sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan.

"Nah Lu...di sini kelasmu" Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Luhan menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"T-tapi Chan...kau j-juga akan di ss-sinikan?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Chanyeol meringis "tidak chagi kelasku bukan di sini" sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat hawatir mengingat ini pertama kalinya Luhan di biarkan sendirian tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi aku akan menemanimu disini sampai dosen datang. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya beeusaha menenangkan.

"Mmm" si cantik mengangguk merasa sedikit tenang.

Sampai akhirnya satu-persatu bangku kosong itu telah terisi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiwi . Selang beberapa menit sampai dosenpun masuk untuk memulai kelas pertama.

"Lu aku harus keluar sekarang. Belajarlah dengan baik oke!" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Mmm" lagi-lagi hanya dengan anggukan.

"Setelah kelas selesai aku akan menjemputmu kesini. Semangatlah dan dapatkan teman pertamamu." Mengusap rambut Luhan sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Luhan bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya sopan ketika berpapasan dengan dosen tersebut. Terlibat sedikit percakapan sampai keduanya terlihat menolehkan kepala ke arahnya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berpamitan dan benar-benar keluar. Luhan menghela nafas pelan meyakinkan diri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kelas telah selesai satu-persatu penghuni kelas telah meninggalkan kelas karna memang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Luhan menundukan kepala tidak berani bergerak sama sekali. Dirinya dapat merasakan orang-orang menatapnya penasaran. Memilin ujung mini dres biru yang dipakainya dengan gugup. Berharap Chanyeol akan segara datang sampai dirinya mendengar suara seseorang dari samping...

"Hai...mau ke kantin bersamaku?" seorang yeoja bertanya dengan ramah. Yeoja itu bertubuh mungil sama sepeetinya hanya saja sedikit lebih berisi darinya dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan juga mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Cantik sekali.

"A-aku..aku..." Luhan bingung mungkin lebih tepatnya gugup.

"Ia?" yeoja itu jadi ikut kebingungan dengan reaksi Luhan.

"A-ayo ke K-antin ber-sama" Luhan aikhirnya mengiakan ajakan yeoja mungil di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum lebar dan Luhan melupakan Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya di kelas. Kedua yeoja mungil itu berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

"Oh ia.. Namaku Kyungso. Do Kyungsoo" yanng bermata bulat yang pertama memperkenalkan diri.

"Lu-han. Wu Luhan" Luhan tersenyum manis menghasilkan pekikan dari Kyungso.

"Aigoo..kau lucu sekali Lu. Senang bertemu denganmu" Kyungso tersenyum lebar. Kedua yeoja imut itupun tertawa bersama.

 _"Ya tuhan.. Teman pertamaku_. _Gege sekarang aku punya teman."_ Batin Luhan

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kini menikmati makan siang mereka. Tapi di lihat dari segi manapun Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa nyaman kalau semua orang menatpnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi belum lagi dengan semua bisikan-bisikan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di sebut dengan busikan karna kedua gadis mungil itu bisa mendengarnya.

 _"_ _Bukankah yeoja itu yang tadi bersama Park Chanyeol?"..._

 _"Apakah dia kekasihnya? Siapa namanya?"..._

 _"Aku iri.. Dia bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol sunbae"..._

 _"Beruntung sekali"..._

 _"Cantik sekali! Seperti boneka!"..._

 _"Yang satunya lagi juga cantik"..._

 _"Ia...yang bermata bulat itu"..._

 _"Si Park Chanyeol itu selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun! Sekalinya dapat kekasih dia mendapat yang WOW!"..._

 _"Darimana dia mendapatkannya?"..._

 _"Shhh lihat bibirnya itu..aku tidak tahan!"_

 _"Aku juga ingin melumatnya haha"_

 _"Selera Chanyeol memilih yeoja benar-benar hebat"..._

 _"Dia punya selera tinggi! Boneka hidup haha"..._

 _"Tapi aku yakin yeoja itu tidak oprasi"..._

 _"Tentu saja! Itu terlihat sangat jelas!"..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Begitulah kira-kira isi dari bisikan-bisikan yang sebagian bisa kedua gadis mungil ini dengar.

"Padahal _ini baru hari pertama"_ Batin Luhan

Luhan menelan makanannya seakan menelan duri. Gadis itu menunduk tidak nyaman denga tatapan-tatapan yang di arahkan padanya.

"Jangan di dengarkan Lu. Biarkan saja!" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"Ta-pi a-aku tidak nyaman Kyung" Luhan mengecilkan suaranya. Terdengar sangat lirih

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka itu senang sekali bergosip? Menyebalkan sekali!" Kyungsoo menggerutu. Gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu memajukan bibirnya membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ahh!" Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahu kanannya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Ssstt! Ini aku, tenanglah. Lanjutkan makanmu!" Luhan menoleh kesamping kanannya dan mendongak menemukan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke kelas, tapi kau tidak ada" Kini tangan kiri Cyanyeol berpindah mengusap rambut sepunggung Luhan.

"Ma-maaf!" Luhan meringis menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jongin yang melambai padanya. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya membalas sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memainkan surai halus Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat tatapan Oh Sehun yang seperti ingin melubangi kepalanya _"_ _Apa-apan dia itu?"_ Pikr Chanyeol heran.

"Apakah ini teman pertamamu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun ke Yeoja bermata belo di depannya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida sunbaenim" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sopan.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat "Park Chanyeol" lanjutnya tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman pertama Luhan" Pemuda tampan itu mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya di samping kanan Luhan.

"Hmm meskipun Luhan pendiam tapi dia menyenangkan. Aku rasa kami akan cocok hehe" Kyungsoo nyengir lebar sebelum memasukan nasi goreng kimchi kemulutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang kalau begitu" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan neluhat tingkah gadis mungil dibdepannya.

"Chan ti-dak pesan ma-kanan?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan mendapati gadis itu mengerjapkan mata rusanya lucu.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum "tadi ada yang memberiku ini" mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya -sekotak sushi

"Kalian mau sushi?" yang di jawab gelengan dari Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan diam saja. Gadis itu melihat kotak sushi yang sudah du buka itu dengan penuh minat. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Aaaa..." Chanyeol menyodorkan potongan sushi itu ke mulut Luhan.

"Apakah sushinya enak?" bukannya membuka mulut. Luhan malah bertanya dengan polosnya. Mata rusa itu menatap Chanyeol dengan lugu.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum "makanya di coba dulu aaa..." tidak menyerah pemuda bermata belo itu kembali meminta Luhan membuka mulutnya "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya setelah Luhan mengunyah sushi itu di mulutnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol tertawa jenaka melihat pipi Luhan yang menggembung penuh sushi. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali Chanyeol tunjukan. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu bersikap serius meskipun pemuda itu ramah dan tidak pelit senyum.

Luhan mengunyah sushi itu dengan pelan tanpa sengaja mata rusanya menatap tiga orang di pojok kantin yang juga sedang menatapnyamenatapnya. Seketika kunyahannya berhenti, mata rusanya mengerjap lugu dengan pipi masih menggembung. Luhan menundukan kepalanya buru-buru. Tidak berani menatap ke pojok kantin lagi. Luhan tidak tau kenapa tiga orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Hanya dua sebenarnya, karna satu namja di antara mereka tersenyum ramah padanya. Sedangkan satu namja lagi manatapnya seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dan satu-satunya yeoja di antara mereka menatapnya benci. Benci? Benarkah itu? Tapi Luhan merasakannya. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya bingung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Luhan tersedak di antara kunyahannya. Gadis itu segera meminum air putih yang di sodorkan Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan Lu. Aigoo apa sushinya begitu enak?" Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan dengan usilnya. Membuay Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"..." Luhan tidak menanggapi candaan Kyungsoo. Mata rusanya kembali melihat pada ketiga orang di sana. Dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

 _Pojok_ _kantin!_

" _ekspresinya begitu...aishhh"_ batin Sehun tidak tahan

"Aigoo gadis itu lucu sekali, tapi kau menakutinya Oh Sehun" Seru Jongin terheran-heran.

"..." Sehun diam. Pemuda tampan itu malah menunjukan taring kecilnya menyeringai. Seringai tampan has Oh Sehun.

TBC

Ini ff pertama aku mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan. Maaf juga kalo feelnya ga dapet. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk saya yang masih pemula ini. Kalo responnya bagus saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya. Saya menerima kritikan asalkan masih dengan bahasa yang sopan.

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading!

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan Luhan berstatus sebagai mahasiswi. Mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang mengharuskannya membuka mata sampai larut malam. Seperti malam ini, Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan laptop. Jari-jari kurusnya bergerak lincah menyentuh keyboard. Mengerjakan tugas dari dosen botak yang di benci Kyungsoo karna saking galaknya. Merenggangkan kedua tangannya, mata sayunya melirik jam yang menjukan jam 11 malam. Menutup laptopnya dan berjalan linglung menuju ranjang. Bantal gulingnya terlihat menggoda di mata Luhan. Merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di kasur empuk yang nyaman. Mata rusanya menerawang merenung! Selalu begitu. Hal yang selalu Luhan lakukan sebelum tidur. Begitu banyak yang di pikirkan, tanpa disadarinya satu tetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata cantiknya. Menghela napas pelan dan menutup kedua mata cantiknya.

Siang ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan. Kantin sangat ramai dan mejanya sudah penuh. Kyungsoo manyun sampai kemudian mencomot kentang goreng di nampannya.

"Kita terlambat Lu. Kenapa universitas sebesar ini punya kantin sekecil ini?" Menghela nafas pelan dan mencomot kentang gorengnya lagi. Sudah tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang keroncongan.

"L-lalu apa-kah kita a-akan makan ss-sambil ber-diri?" Luhan menunduk melihat sup krim jagungnya yang terlihat menggoda.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju "Nah disana! Ayo!" mata bulatnya menemukan dua kursi yang masih kosong. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo seketika langkahnya terhenti. Disana. Dipojok kantin.

Selama ini Luhan selalu menghindari pojok kanan kantin yang selalu digunakan orang yang sama setiap harinya. Dan sekarang Luhan harus duduk disana!

"Mian sunbaenim, mmm apakah kami boleh duduk disini?"

Luhan bisa mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara kepada orang yang lebih dulu duduk disana.

"Ya.. Tentu saja" Jongin tersenyum tampan seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan masih berdiri di ujung sana.

"Lu! Ayo kesini" Seruan Kyungsoo dari pojok kantin menyentak Luhan dari lamunannya.

dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun langkahnya terlihat ragu. Luhan terhenyak ketika seorang namja nyaris menabraknya. Luhan megeratkan genggamannya pada baki ditangannya.

"Oww! Hati-hati nona" Namja itu menatap luhan intens dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Kau yang harusnya berhati-hati dengan matamu! Atau aku akan mencungkilnya!" tepat waktu! Chanyel datang sangat tepat waktu! Setidaknya itu menurut Luhan. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang kini merasa nyaman ketika Chanyeol ada didekatnya.

Chanyeol menatap namja itu garang sampai-sampai namja itu berlalu dari kantin dengan takut.

"Sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol terlalu keras.

Semua orang menatapnya tidak percaya. Aura Kris seketika menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Jelas sekali Chanyeol tidak suka ada yang mengganggu Luhan.

" Ternyata kau bisa marah juga?" Jongin mengejek Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di kursi tambahan.

"Kau kira aku ibu peri?" Chanyeol langsung menyambar.

Terang saja membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar "Santai bung! Dia hanya menggodanya, seandainya kalau..." ini sangat menarik "...dia menidurinya?" pancing Jongin.

"Berengsek!" Chanyeol hampir saja menarik kaos Jongin kalau saja Luhan tidak cepat memeluk lengannya

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mendesis dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"C-chan.." Luhan mencicit. Luhan tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Chanyeol yang marah itu tidak lebih baik dari Kris. Itulah sisi lain dari Chanyeol yang ramah.

"Maaf! Jangan takut" Chanyeol mengusap tangan ranting Luhan yang masih memeluk lengannya.

Sehun memperhatikan kejadian di depannya dengan diam. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak peduli.

"Jongin mengatakan 'seandainya' " jeda sesaat "dan kau berlebihan Park! " Lanjut Sehun datar.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" tegas Chanyeol memalingkan muka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Keduanya tidak berniat ikut campur.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengkeret dilengan Chanyeol. Ini pertamakalinya Sehun melihatnya sedekat ini. Dengan menatapnya saja membuat Sehun panas apalagi kalau...

 _Tidak_ _Oh Sehun!_

Sehun mensugesti dirinya sendiri menghentikan fantasi liarnya pada gadis yang bahkan tidak dirinya ketahui namanya itu.

Jongin berdehem kecil "Well..aku minta maaf " Jongin merasa tidak lucu kalau persahabannya dengan Chanyeol rusak karna hal sepele seperti ini. Itu menurutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu?" Ujar Jongin. Terselip nada menggoda dari pertanyaannya.

"Tentu" Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Sudah tidak ada lagi raut marah di wajahnya. Kali ini Baekhyun lah yang memalingkan muka.

"Well..kau belum memperkenalkannya pada kami" Jongin terlihat paling antusias dan banyak bicara di antara mereka berenam.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan yang meremas lengannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengerti bahasa tubuh gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Mereka sahabatku" Chanyeol berbisik kemudian tersenyum hangat.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya gugup "L-lu.. Lu-han im-nidda ssun-baenim" Luhan menundukan kepala sopan.

Sehun tertegun mendengar suara lembut Luhan yang tersendat-sendat.

"Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun datar dengan mata tajamnya.

Tidak ada yang menduga Sehun yang pertama memperkenalkan diri. Membuat mulut Jongin yang sudah membuka mulutnya kini menutupnya kembali.

"Hfffftttt" Kyungsoo merapatkan bibir menahan tawa melihat ekspresi konyol Jongin barusan. Membuat Jongin yang sadar tengah di tertawakan mendengus karnanya.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu gadis cantik sepertimu Luhan" Jongin tersenyum tampan. Salah satu modalnya membuat yeoja-yeoja rela mendesahkan namanya.

Semua orang tau Sehun dan Jongin itu playboy! Lebih dari itu! Semua orang tau Sehun dan Jongin penidur yeoja yang handal. Sex bebas sudah mereka rasakan sejak usia 15thn.

Jongin menyikut pelan Baekhyun "Baekhyun" singkat gadis sipit itu. Ada nada ketus dari caranya menyebutkan nama.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"O-oh Do Kyungsoo imnida Sunbaenim" Kyungsoo menundukan kepala di sertai senyum canggung.

"Baiklah..sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan siang kita" Chanyeol melirik makanan yang masih utuh di meja "Kau makan itu Kyung?" dahi Chanyeol mengkerut melihat burger dan kentang goreng di pring Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sunbae mau?" dan bertanya dengan polos.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum " tidak. Jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi jungk food. Itu tidak sehat" nasihatnya yang di balas senyum canggung Kyungsoo.

"K-kenapa ti-dak ma-kan?" Luhan mencicit pada Chanyeol yang malah mengeluarkan tablet dari ranselnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum " Sebenarnya aku sudah makan di luar" katanya pelan "makanlah" lanjutnya.

Mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan tabletnya. Dahi namja jangkung itu sesekali mengkerut. Sudah bisa di pastikan itu mengenai pekerjaannya. memijit pangkal hidungnya dan menggeleng. Merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Ini aku. Sambungkan ke bagian keuangan!" Chanyeol memarahi orang di sebrang telpon namun tidak terkesan kasar "...aku tidak mau ini sampai terulang lagi. Mengerti!" setelah panggilannya terputus Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau selalu sibuk Park." itu Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan menyebut marga seperti itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "Seperti kau tidak saja" ejeknya "aku yakin banyak waktu berhargamu yang tersita karna urusan kantor" lanjut Chanyeol. Well..Chanyeol tau Sehun sudah di wajibkan membantu ayahnya. Kris yang mengatakannya. Sehun beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kris untuk kerja sama. Dan Sehun mewakili ayahnya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Dan yang di maksud 'waktu berharga' oleh Chanyeol adalah waktu kencannya. Oh Sehun dan wanita seperti sudah menjadi kebutuhan mutlaknya setiap hari.

"Aku masih bisa mengatur waktuku" jawabnya kalem. Matanya mengarah pada wajah lugu Luhan yang memakan supnya pelan. Selain Luhan dan Kyungsoo, semua mengerti dari kalimat sehun barusan. Masih bisa mengatur waktu artinya Sehun masih bisa mengencani yeoja dan menidurinya kapanpun. Memenuhi kebutuhannya gairahnya yang menggebu sampai puas.

PRANGGG!

Aahh!

Semuanya menatap Luhan yang terkesiap.

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya hawatir. Luhan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sendok supnya mengagetkan seisi meja.

"P-pulang"... "A-aku mau pu-lang." Luhan nyaris menangis.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang!" Chanyeol mengerti. ini sudah di batas kesanggupan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo mau pulang bersama kami?" Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan gadis mata belo di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir " Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Mungkin kau akan menganggu mereka Soo?" Jongin mengendikan bahu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo" Chanyeol meluruskan kalimat Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka jika kalian terlalu dekat dengan mereka!" ujar Chanyeol tegas membuat kedua gadis mungil itu mengerutkan dahi. Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang menyetir dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maksud sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Sehun dan Jongin?" tegas Chanyeol lagi "Aku sudah mengenal baik mereka" lanjutnya.

"Lalu? Bukankah mereka teman baik sunbae?" Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ya!" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Sehun dan Jongin itu playboy! Mereka terlalu sering berganti yeoja dan menidurinya" Chanyeol harus mengatakan fakta ini sebelum terlambat.

"A-apa? Me-mereka?" bukan Luhan. barusan adalah suara tergagap Kyungsoo karna shock.

"Ya.. Karna itu aku minta kalian jangan lagi satu meja dengan mereka! Mengerti!" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan. Kedua gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk yakin. Membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum tampannya.

"Pintar" ujarnya kemudian.

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

Luhan

Nama itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Sialan! Sehun merasa tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Memikirkan yeoja sampai membuatnya nyaris sinting.

Luhan

"Ahh.. Sepertinya aku akan gila" Sehun menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya pada kursi kerjanya. seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja.

Pekerjaannya menumpuk tapi hari ini Sehun tidak seperti biasanya. Namja tampan itu kehilangan konsentrasinya karna satu nama. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berjarak sedekat itu dengan kekasih sahabatnya bukanlah ide bagus. Kalau saja Luhan bukanlah kekasih dari sahabatnya sudah pasti Sehun akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Jongin sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali.

 _"_ _Aku harap kau tidak berulah Sehun-ah!"_

 _"Gadis itu kekasih Chanyeol! Ku harap kau selalu mengingatnya!"_

 _"Aku tau dari caramu kenatapnya!"_

 _"Kau pikir bisa membodohiku? Ck"_

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sehun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Luhan. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengernyit. Memikirkan Luhan lebih manyakiti otaknya dibandingkan dengan urusan kantor. Luhan terlalu pendiam dan jelas sekali tidak nyaman dengan keramaian. Caranya berbicara dengan terbata-bata membuat Sehun semakin yakin. Apalgi saat kaki panjangnya tidak sengaja menyenggol kaki Luhan di kantin tadi siang. Gadis itu refleks menjatuhkan sendoknya dan terhenyak luar biasa. Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah pias Luhan yang nyaris menangis. Sehun menyipitkan mata meyakini suatu hal.

Ada sesuatu

Tapi apa?

Luhan

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Sehun ingin mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Persetan dengan Jongin yang berulangkali memperingatkannya.

Persetan dengan Chanyeol yang kekasih Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah segila ini" gumam Sehun tidak suka.

TBC

Hai, bagaimana dengan chap 2 ini? Makin ancurkah? Makasih buat readers yang udah review dan ngasi respon bagus. Sebenernya aku malu banget. Beneran! Chap1 ancur banget typo banyak banget dan kata-katanya juga lebay banget. Aku harap kalian ga muntah. Aku masih sangat amatir belum bisa seperti pengarang-pengarang novel. Hehe tapi aku berusaha buat nyenengin readers semua. Makasih ya buat semua masukannya. Yang udah PM aku makasiiiihhh banget. Hehe. Jangan bosen-bosen ngasi masukan ke aku. Invite pin aku 7D8604CC id line : nenganiaja

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

Luhan sendirian di taman. Menunggu Chanyeol yang entah masih ada keperluan apa di dalam kampus . Cuaca hari ini lumayan panas membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di leher yang berkeringat.

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Secara naluriah Luhan berdiri dengan cepat. Berjalan mundur mengambil jarak dari orang itu -Sehun.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Sehun bertanya pura-pura bodoh.

"..."

Gadis mungil itu menundukan kepala, tidak ingin melihat Sehun. Luhan tidak pernah suka dengan mata tajam Sehun yang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Luhan?"

"..."

Sehun medesah, dirinya harus membuktikan sesuatu. Apakah perkiraannya selama ini benar atau salah. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Sehun sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Luhan ketakutan melihatnya dan itu sudah menjawab segalanya.

"Luhan"

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Luhaaaan"

"..." lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"..." Luhan malah semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Ahh..kau mencintaiku ya?" rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya barusan.

"Kau membenciku?" Sehun tetap tidak menyerah.

"..."

"Luhan, kau membuatku tersinggung!"

Sret

Berhasil. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya refleks.

Sehun menyeringai, sekarang dirinya mengerti cara membuat Luhan meresponnya.

"Kemari!" Sehun menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat. Tapi nampaknya Luhan tidak berniat untuk bergerak. Hah.. Sehun bukan seorang penyabar.

Sret!

Dengan tak sabar Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Di cengkramnya pinggang kecil itu agar Luhan tak bisa berontak. Sehun merasakannya, tubuh luhan yang sekaku patung.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan tonjokan tepat di ulu hatinya melihat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dengan bibir yang memucat. Tanpa bisa Sehun cegah, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkepal kuat dengan jari-jarinya yang mencari celah untuk bertautan. Tangan gadis itu terasa sangat dingin dan Sehun tak menyukai itu. Pemuda pura-pura tidak tau dengan ketakutan Luhan, malah terus melancarkan aksi pendeketannya.

"Luhan. Tatap aku" Sehun berujar lembut dengan ekspresi yang dirinya buat seramah mungkin. Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Gadis itu malah semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Sret! Lagi-lagi dengan tidak sabarnya Sehun menjepit dagu runcing Luhan dan mengarahkannya padanya.

 _Oh damn!_

Tanpa disadari Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Jakunnya bergerak gelisah menahan hasrat. Wajah itu. Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol matanya yang menelusuri lekuk wajah Luhan. Dari mata rusa yang menatapnya takut, hudung mungil menggemaskan, pipi halus putih bersih, bibir tipis menggoda ingin di lumat, dan dagu runcing yang sangat ingin Sehun gigit. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Sehun panas.

"Luhan...dengar" Sehun berdehem pelan dan menatap Luhan dengan teduh "tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku sahabat Chanyeol. Kau ingat?" Sehun mengernyit. Dirinya merasa tidak pernah selembut ini pada yeoja.

Hiks

"Sssttt kenapa menangis heum?" tangan Sehun terulur mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Ak-akuhh.." Luhan tercekik ludahnya sendiri.

"Bernafas..perlahan Lu" Sehun sangat menikmati moment pertamanya bersama Luhan. Sangat menikmatinya.

"Le-lepas...sun-baehhh" Cicit Luhan.

"Sstt.. Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun!" perintah Sehun dominan.

"Se-hunhhh"

"..." Sehun menggertakan gigi.

 _Keparat!_

 _Sialan!_

Salahkan Oh Sehun yang memang berengsek. Bisa-bisanya telinganya menangkap suara Luhan yang susah payah menyebut namanya sebagai... _desahan._

dan bagaimana bisa hanya karna suara lirih itu Sehun merasa sangat... _terangsang._

 _"Bodoh_ " makinya dalam hati. Selera tinggi Park Chanyel memang berbeda. Ini harus di hentikan atau Sehun akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

Sehun mulai memberi jarak kecil diantara mereka "Menunggu Chanyeol?" tanyanya kemudian yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Luhan. Sehun tersenyum miring, setidaknya sekarang Luhan sudah bisa meresponnya.

"Dimana kalian ber-..."

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dari belakang mereka bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggendikan bahu cuek "Hanya menemaninya sebentar" jawabnya kalem.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham disertai tatapan tidak sukanya pada Sehun.

" Ngomong-ngomong kau di cari Jongin tadi" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tak bisa menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada Sehun secara terang-terangan.

"Itu dia.. HEI JONGIN!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Jongin yang terlihat bersama yeoja.

Chanyeol berdehem "hari ini panas sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ice cream?" Usulannya kali ini di sambut antusias oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Mau bergabung Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan designku. Mungkin lain kali" Baekhyun tersenyum meringis.

"Yahh sayang sekali sunbae" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang sudah dekat beberapa hari ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat para tuan putri!" Chanyeol menggiring kedua yeoja mungil itu menuju mobil.

"Hey..hey..hey kenapa aku datang mereka malah pergi?" Jongin yang baru datang berseru tidak terima "Diberkatilah kau Park Chanyeol yang menggandeng dua yeoja cantik " gerutu Jongin lagi.

"Kau punya lebih banyak yeoja Jongin! Mau yang bagaimana lagi?" geram Baekhyun tidak habis fikir.

"Eyy.. Kau ini kenapa Baek? Selama ini aku dan Sehun punya banyak yeoja kau sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Kenapa baru protes sekarang?" ujar Jongin terheran-heran.

"Ahh sudahlah. Kalian itu memang penjahat kelamin" ujar Baekhyun pedas.

"MWO!" Sehun dan Jongin membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Penjahat k-kelamin katamu?" Jongin shock setengah mati. Sedangkan Sehun lebih menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Eyy mulutmu...Baek" Jongin gemas sendiri dengan mulut cabai yeoja mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Apa? Memang begitukan? Heh.. Aku tidak akan peduli jika nanti kalian terjena penyakit kelamin" ujar Baekhyun kalem.

"YAK! Kau menyumpahi?"

"Tidak! Hanya mengingatkan!"..

"Aishh Baek. Kau tega sekali padahal kami sangat menyayangimu loh. Ia kan Hun?"

"Tentu" jawab Sehun setengah melamun. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda tampan ini.

Mendengar gombalan dari Jongin membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Katakan itu pada yeoja yang kalian jadikan objek taruhan!" Dengusnya malas.

Jongin tertawa terbahak tidak peduli dengan raut muram Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun dan Jongin!" Chanyeol melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya. Sejak tadi bibirnya sudah gatal ingin memarahi gadis Luhan. Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang pemuda itu tidak aling-aling mengungkapkan tidak sukaannya.

"Demi tuhan. Ini demi kebaikanmu!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Gadis itu bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol yang menatap jalanan.

"Ma-maaf" gumam Luhan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan "Kemari!" ujarnya lembut, sebelah tangannya meminta Luhan untuk mendekat sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menyetir.

Luhan menurut, gadis itu membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, selalu bahagia menjadi sandaran gadis mungil itu. Chanyeol berdehem pelan mengembalikan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Aku akan ke Mokpo se-"

"I-ikut" Chanyeol tertawa pelan, belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu sudah memotongnya dengan rengekan.

"Tidak, sayang! Bukankah kau ingin sembuh heumm?" Chanyeol berkata lembut tapi tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannya menjawil hidung mungil Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, jari lentiknya memegang hidung yang terasa nyeri akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Be-berapa la-ma?" Tanya luhan ragu-ragu.

"Mungikin dua sampai empat hari" jawab Chanyeol tak yakin.

"La-lalu a-ku ba-bagaimana?" rengek Luhan lagi. Chanyeol mengerti dengan ketakutan Luhan. Sebenarnya dirinya juga khawatir meninggalkan Luhan terutama di kampus.

"Tenang saja sayang, aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk selalu menemanimu" kata Chanyeol lembut.

"I-ikut" rengek Luhan lagi.

"Mau kucubit lagi hidungmu ya? Rusa nakal" ujar Chanyeol kelewat gemas. Tapi kali ini Luhan lebih gesit menyekamatkan hidungnya dari tangan jahil Chanyeol. Gadis mungil itu menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Ingat. Hindarilah Sehun dan Jongin!" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan yang hanya di jawab anggukan kecil dari Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat nyaman memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang hangat.

 _"_ _Teruslah seperti itu, bergantunglah padaku. Tuhan tau betapa aku sangat menyayangimu, Luhan" ..._ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari pertama tanpa Chanyeol di kampus, Luhan melaluinya dengan baik karna hanya ada satu kelas siang saja hari ini. Kedua gadis mungil itu memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan kampus. Dalam hal ini Luhan paling bersemangat. Menenggelamkan diri dengan buku selalu bisa membuatnya tenang tanpa dihantui rasa takut.

Suasana perpustakan kali ini sangat sepi, mungkin karna hari sudah sore. Atau memang perpustakaan selalu sesepi ini? Hanya ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo di ruangan penuh buku itu, penjaga perpustakaanpun tak ada entah keluar atau sedang tidak masuk.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat Lu. Atau kita akan terkunci di sini" Kyungsoo berkata lirih yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karna hanya ada mereka berdua saja di ruangan itu.

"Hmm" Luhan hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi. Kedua gadis itupun menjelajahi rak-rak buku dengan hening.

"Eoh..Kyungsoo, Luhan?" entah dari mana Baekhyun muncul mengagetkan mereka.

"Uhhh sunbae, aku kira hantu" Kyungsoo mengerang dengan tangan mengelus dada.

"Hantu? Ck kau takut hantu?" balas Baekhyun mengejek, gadis dengan mata sipit itu melirik Luhan yang menunduk. Baekhyun sadar selama ini dirinya tidak pernah beramah tamah dengan gadis itu, malah sering menunjukan wajah jutek padanya. Tapi yah...Baekhyun akan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Luhan. Ada seseorang yang memintanya melakukan itu.

"Sunbae mencari buku juga?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Hanya mengembalikan beberapa buku yang kupinjam" Baekhyun menunjukan beberapa buku di tangannya.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya "O"

"Tapi kemana penjaganya? Kalian melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun terheran-heran yang hanya mendapat gelengan kecil dari Luhan.

"Tidak tau, kami datangpun sudah tidak ada penjaga" Kyungsoo menggendikan bahu acuh.

"Benarkah? Tidak bia-"

 _aahhhh_

 _aaahhhhh_

Ketiga gadis itu terdiam ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh entah dari mana asalnya.

"Apa itu? Hantukah?" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih mengkeret takut pada Luhan.

"Sstt tenanglah tak ada han-"

 _Ohhh pleasehhhh  
_

 _Cpkkk  
_

 _Yahhh begituhh sayanghhh_

kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong lagi oleh suara-suara aneh itu yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

"Sepertinya itu suara manusia" bisik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus geli "Tentu saja." balasnya berbisik.

 _aahhhh_

 _hhhhhhh_

 _Nggghhh  
_

Ketiga gadis itu melangkah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Dengan langkah semakin pelan ketika telinga mereka menangkap suara-suara aneh itu semakin dekat. Namun di detik berikutnya, ketiga gadis itu shock bukan main, ketika mata mereka melihat-

Di pojok ruangan bagian paling belakang perpustakaan Jongin duduk di atas kardus yang berisi buku-buku lama. Kemejanya sudah terbuka dengan dada yang di permainkan oleh yeoja yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai Krystal. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan dengan rok yang sudah terangkat kepinggang. Krystal duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan kaki yang di lebarkan sementara bokongnya di remas-remas tangan nakal Jongin.

 _Shhhh Jonginhhh_

 _Sabar sayanghhh_

Tidak sampai disitu pemandangan buruk yang mereka lihat. Di pojok satunya lagi Sehun nyaris menelanjangi yeoja yang lagi-lagi Baekhyun kenali sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Tidak seperti Jongin yang membiarkan Krystal menguasi tubuhnya. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih liar. Memojokan yeoja itu ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Kedua tangan yeoja itu terangkat tidak berdaya diatas kepalanya, sesekali ada pergerakan kecil dari tangan itu maka Sehun akan mencengkramnya lebih kuat tidak membiarkan siapapun menganggunya. Yeoja itu lebih mengenaskan dari Krystal. Ruam-ruam merah di leher, bahu, dada, perut, dan paha. Payudara terbuka membiarkan Sehun menyusu disana, sedangkan tangan kiri pemuda itu bermain di selangkangannya yang basah.

 _aaahhhhh pleashhhh_

 _Nnggghhhh_

Yeoja penjaga perputakaan itu mendesah tidak karuan dengan wajah sangat merah.

 _sshhh_ _Luhanhhhh_

Sehun mendesah lirih yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh dirinya dan yeoja penjaga perputakaan itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian hentikan ini sebelum aku melaporkanya pada rektor universitas!" Suara tajam Baekhyun seketika menghentikan kegiatan tidak senonoh keempat orang itu. Serentak menoleh panik pada ketiga gadis yang memergoki mereka. Sehun yang memang masih berpakaian rapih segera melepaskan himpitannya. Membiarkan yeoja nyaris telanjang itu membenahi pakaiannya dengan panik.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Sehun bertanya kelewat tenang.

"Baru saja!" sahut Baekhyun geram

BRAKK

Baekhyun melemparkan buku-buku di tangannya ke lantai, tepat kehadapan yeoja penjaga perpustakaan yang menunduk malu "tadinya aku ingin mengembalikan ini! Dan jangan menunjukan wajah sok malu-malumu! Karna baru saja aku melihatmu nyaris telanjang tanpa tau malu!" semburnya lagi.

Mendengar kemarahan Baekhyun membuat Jongin meringis. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah aling-aling dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Demi tuhan. Ini perpustakaan!" nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah "aku sangat yakin kalian mampu menyewa hotel!" mata sipitnya menatap tajam Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sudahlah reaksimu itu berlebihan, ini bukan urusanmu!" Krystal menyela tidak suka dengan Baekhyun yang mencaci mereka.

"Apa katamu? Kalian masih beruntung dengan reaksiku ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika orang lain yang memergoki kalian? Mungkin mereka akan memvidio kalian dan menyebarkannya. Kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksi orang tuamu anak mentri?" Baekhyun menatap sinis Krystal yang tidak mampu membalas kata-katanya.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan tergesa ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sepucat mayat. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang bergetar menatapnya ketakutan. Baekhyun mengambil paksa buku di tangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

BRAKK

Dan lagi-lagi melemparnya ke lantai "sudahlah lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ketiga gadis mungil itupun menghilang di balik rak-rak buku yang menjulang.

.

.

 _"Luhan kumohon jangan takut padaku"_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai-hai chapter 3 update! Gimana dengan chap ini? Makin ancurkah? Tak ada bosen-bosennya saya minta saran dari readers semua! Terimakasih yang udah review di chap 1 dan 2 maaf aku ga bisa sebut satu-satu. Tapi aku baca ko, beneran. Terimakasih yang udah ngasi masukan-masukan pada author abal ini hehe.  
**

 **Tadinya aku mau bikin ini sad ending, tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi karna ini ff pertamaku aku takut feelnya ga dapet. Takutnya aku bikin cerita angst tapi readers ga ngerasain sedih-sedihnya. Kan aneh kalo begitumah. Ia ga? Makanya aku sedikit bengkokokin jalan ceritanya, saya sedikit kesulitan menyusun kalimat! Mmm begini, di kepala saya udah tersusun alurnya begitu,begitu,begitu. Tapi menuangkannya ke tulisan itu susah banget buat saya.#maklum masih abal# sekalinya udah dibikin kalimat malah ko agak aneh -_- saya beberapa kali rombak kalimat-kalimatnya makanya updatenya agak lama. Hehe maaf ya readers. Buat yang pengen saya update tiap hari, bukannya saya tidak mau tapi itulah problem saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.  
**

 **Oh ia yang sempet chat saya di BBM maafkan saya kalo belum sempet bales lagi, bukannya saya sombong atau apa tapi ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan saya menginstal kembali app BBMnya. jadi semua chat yang masuk yang belum kebaca juga ikut hilang. Tapi pinnya masih sama ko. Maaf ya :(  
**

 **Oke jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers yang baik. Sedih banget Phobia banyak silent readersnya :( hiks..hiks  
**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menyantap makan malamnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Kalau saja sang ayah tidak memaksanya untuk makan, Sehun akan lebih memilih tidur. Ini sudah jam 11 malam dan Sehun ingin istirahat. Menggantikan posisi sang ayah di kantor lengkap dengan segudang pekerjaan membuatnya tak puduli dengan dengan urusan lain termasuk urusan makan. Rasa lelah membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk sekedar menyantap makanan. Jadi, seperti inikah pekerjaan ayahnya?

Tuan Oh berdehem pelan "Menikmati pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Luar biasa" jawab Sehun kalem.

Lantas membuat Tuan Oh mengulum senyum maklum "Begitukah?"

Sehun mengangguk "Mungkin karna sudah terbiasa dengan kantor, pengalaman itu sangat membantuku meskipun tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu membuatku tidak bisa makan " ketusnya.

Tuan Oh tertawa "tak bisa makan atau kencan?" matanya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat "Appa selalu memperhatikanmu Sehun" lanjutnya.

"Aku tau" Sehun menenggak air putih di hadapannya kemudian terdiam.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghapus dendamu?" kali ini tuan Oh bertanya sungguh-sungguh namun Sehun tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu jadi ap-"

"Aku mengerti tapi aku sulit memaafkannya!" Sehun memotong kalimat sang ayah dengan emosi. Entahlah, setiapkali membicarakan ini membuat kemarahannya meletup-letup.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya gusar "aku lelah" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ini harus di akhiri sebelum emosinya menjadi-jadi.

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu dari kamar Sehun membuat Tuan Oh menghela nafas. Namja paruh baya itu ikut beranjak dari meja makan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat foto Sehun yang masih kanak-kanak. Memandangi foto itu lama-lama membuatnya tersenyum miris. Sehun sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang dulu. Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini? Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sulit sekali bicara dari hati ke hati bersama putranya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring telentang, matanya tertutup tapi dirinya tidak tidur. Entah kemana perginya rasa kantuk dan lelahnya tadi. Pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah membuat moodnya buruk.

Pemuda itu mendesah lelah. Serasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Seperti ada yang salah dengannya.

 _Luhan_

Hari ini Sehun tidak melihat gadis itu. Biasanya Sehun akan merasa lega meskipun dengan melihat Luhan dari kejauhan. Sehun tau diri untuk tidak memunculkan diri di hadapan Luhan, setelah gadis itu melihat kebejatannya di perpustakaan tempo hari. Tapi demi Tuhan. Dia sangat ingin melihat Luhan sekarang.

"Ini gila" gumamnya setengah sadar.

.

.

.

"Wah..nyaman sekali sunbae" mata bulat Kyungsoo menjelajahi apartemen Baekhyun.

Tidak terlalu mewah tapi Baekhyun menatanya sedemikian rupa. Terkesan manly namun ada sentuhan feminim di tempat yang tepat.

Baekhyun kembali dari dapur dengan tiga gelas jus jeruk. Melirik dua gadis di depannya dengan senyum misterius.

"Aku punya ide bagus" katanya dengan nada yang di buat semenarik mungkin. Membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo penasaran

"Ide apa?" sahut Kyungsoo antusias kemudian meminum Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita tidak ke kampus? Dua hari bolos tak apalah sekali-sekalikan?" ucap Baekhyun santai.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tergoda. Kemudian melirik Luhan yang menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Ayolah Lu. Memangnya kau mau di kampus tanpa ada Chanyeol? Anak-anak pasti akan terus mengganggumu lagi." rayu Baekhyun lagi. Bukan ingin menakut-nakuti Luhan. Tapi sebagai asisten dosen, Baekhyun juga tak bisa mengawasi Luhan seperti permintaan Chanyeol. Hari ini saja, baru hari pertama Chanyeol pergi anak-anak mulai berani mendekati Luhan. Untung saja Baekhyun datang tepat waktu. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa di harapkan. Gadis itu malah ikut jadi sasaran anak-anak.

"T-tapi C-chan-."

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada Chanyeol." Serobot Baekhyun cepat. Lagi pula ini pasti menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Luhan nampak ragu-ragu, melirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar "b-baiklah" cicitnya pelan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah..bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di sini?" Usul Baekhyun lagi

"Setuju! Tapi kami harus pulang dulu, iakan Lu?" Luhan mrngangguk kecil menjawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Woahh online shoopmu banyak diminati sunbae, aku tidak menyangka semua baju-baju ini designmu sendiri. Ini keren!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris. Sudah dua hari mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen, dan Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terkikik.

"Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku eonni saja!" Baekhyun memperhatikan dua gadis yang membantunya packing baju.

"Aku mau yang ini. Apa aku mendapat diskon? Ayolah.." Kyungsoo mendekap mini dres biru muda itu di dada, dan melakukan puppy eyes pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo girang bukan kepalang. Kemudian Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang anteng melipat baju dan memasukannya ke plastik "Lu apa ada baju yang kau suka? Aku akan memotong harganya untukmu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu, kemudian tangannya terulur menunjukan sesuatu "A-aku su-ka y-yang i-ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Bukannya memilih baju yang sudah jadi, Luhan malah menginginkan mini dres yang masi berbentuk sketsa. Mini dres itu sangat cantik, Baekhyun ingat dirinya membuat sketsa itu tiga tahun lalu waktu masih Senior High School.

"Baiklah biarkan aku mengukurmu! Kemarilah!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan alat pengukur dari laci "aku tidak menyangka kau menyukainya, itu sketsa pertamaku." katanya malu-malu.

Luhan tersenyum lucu "i-ini sa-ngat c-cantik. Te-terima ka-sih ma-mau mem-buatnya u-untukku." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo gemas sendiri melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang cute alami.

"Sejak kapan eonni berbisnis online?" memang pada dasarnya Kyungsoo kepalang penasaran.

Baekhyun menerawang sejenak, tak lama gadis bermata sipit itu tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak masuk Universitas aku butuh uang untuk membayar biaya kuliahku, yeahhh beasiswaku hanya berlaku sampai Senior High School saja. Semuanya sudah di rencanakan matang, makanya aku mengambil kuliah design yang kebetulan memang hobiku. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga berada tapi aku juga tidak ingin mempersulit orangtuaku. Sebenarnya apartemen ini juga milik temanku." katanya dan memandang sekeliling apartemen.

"semua designmu keren sekali, oh oh baju namja juga. Kenapa tidak membuka butik saja eonni?" Kyungsoo mengacung-acungkan kemeja namja pada Baekhyun.

"Haha...itu mungkin akan aku pikirkan kalau modalnya sudah ada, lagipula ak-."

Krukk

Suara perut Luhan memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Gadis itu menunduk dengan pipi merah jambu. Dia malu.

"Oh astaga sepertinya aku memperkerjakan kalian terlalu lama. Ahaha sebenarnya aku juga sudah lapar, ayo kita makan dulu!" Baekhyun terkikik, menarik kedua gadis mungil itu menuju dapur "Oh lihatlah ini sudah jam 11, betapa berdosanya aku membiarkan kalian kelaparan." kikiknya lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri di depan pintu sebuah aparteman. Jongin menekan pasword yang ternyata masih sama.

Ceklek

Jongin menyeringai, mengedipkan mata pada Sehun yang berdiri kalem di belakangnya.

"Aku suka ini. Kamar dan seorang gadis." Jongin membuka knop pintu dengan penuh minat. Sementara Sehun hanya diam mengikuti Jongin memasuki apartemen itu lebih jauh.

"Sayangku dimana kau tidakah ada ciuman selamat datang untukku?" Jongin melenggang santai menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu.

Sehun mendengus geli. Menjijikan sekali pikirnya. Sehun memukul bahu Jongin dengan masih menahan senyum gelinya.

"Diamlah! Dia akan menendangmu jika mendengar kata-kata menjijikanmu itu." peringatnya.

Bukannya takut. Jongin malah semakin berniat merayu gadis kesayangannya itu. Tangannya sudah meraih knop pintu kamar bersamaan dengan nyanyian kurang ajarnya.

"Oh sayangku kau di dalam? Ayo kita habiskan malam berduaaaaa.." senandungnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap bukan hanya gadisnyalah yang tertidur diranjang.

"Sehun-ah seprtinya kita berkunjung diwaktu yang tepat." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

"Hmm" Sehun hanya menggumam pelan. Matanya menatap ranjang di depannya lekat-lekat.

Disana tertidur tiga gadis yang sangat Sehun kenali Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" gumamnya pada Jongin yang hanya dibalas gendikan bahu dari sahabatnya itu.

Sehun merasa kelegaan luar biasa ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang terlelap. Rindunya terobati.

Tanpa ragu pemuda itu melangkah mendekati sisi ranjang dimana Luhan tertidur. Duduk disebelah gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Jongin memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Dia tahu jika Sehun tertarik dengan boneka hidup itu. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu Sehun tertarik karna fisik atau lainnya. Jika memang sahabatnya itu tertarik karna fisik, itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Sehun yang tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja sebelumnya. Tertarik karna seks. Sementara Luhan kekasih Chanyeol. Jongin tidak ingin nafsu Sehun mengacaukan semuanya. Persahabatan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menegur Sehun yang mulai membelai wajah Luhan.

Sehun memilih tak menghiraukan Jongin, begitu menikmati apa yang dirinya lakukan. Tersenyum kecil ketika Luhan mulai menggeliat terganggu karna sentuhannya. Mata rusa itu mengerjap sayu. Gadis dengan surai madu yang acak-acakan itu mengucek matanya pelan ketika matanya masih buram.

"Ahh!" Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika menemukan Sehun dihadapannya. Seketika terduduk dan beringsut kesandaran ranjang.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan reaksi Luhan. Tiga hari dirinya merasa nyaris sinting karna gadis ini. Sekarang dia ingin meluapkan frustasinya pada Luhan. Ingin sekali.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Sehun semakin mendekati Luhan yang menunduk. Sementara gadis kini beringsut pada Kyungsoo yang masih tidur.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, biarkan aku menyentuhmu!" Ujar Sehun frustasi karna penolakan Luhan.

"Sehun!" Jongin menarik Sehun yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" suara serak Baekhyun yang terbangun begitu melegakan untuk Luhan.

"Kami menghawatirkanmu. Dua hari tidak ke kampus tanpa memberi kabar, aku pikir kau sakit. Sehun sampai meluangkan waktunya dari kantor untuk menjengukmu Baek." Jongin berkata panjang lebar.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sebentar. Sahabatnya itu masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan dengan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit keluar dari celana formalnya. Kemudian dia melirik Luhan yang jadi objek fokus Sehun dari tadi. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa padanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia tak memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini. Tentu saja Sehun dan Jongin bisa keluar masuk apartemen ini, mengingat ini merupakan apartemen mereka. Baekhyun kira mereka tidak akan berkunjung mengingat kedua sahabatnya ini sedang sibuk.

"Sepertinya Sehun tidak menghawatirkanku. Dia menghawatirkan yang lain." Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum kecut karnanya.

"Yahh bisakah kalian berdua keluar dari sini!" usir Baekhyun.

Jongin menggendikan bahu acuh, malah menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya kedinding "kami sama sekali tidak mengganggu, buktinya Kyungsoo masih tidur." katanya setengah geli.

"Astaga! Aku bilang keluar Oh Sehun Kim Jongin!" lengkingan suara Baekhyun pada akhirnya membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa sudah waktunya makan malam?" Kyungsoo bertanya linglung. Mengucek matanya pelan. Belum menyadari sekitarnya "astaga!" mata bulatnya membola ketika mendapati Jongin yang menyeringai padanya "ya Tuhan!" pekiknya lagi ketika mendapati Sehun di belakangnya. Tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"Yak! Menjauh darinya, Sehun sunbae!" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan turun dari ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang! Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku." Baekhyun berkata ketus. Masih kesal dengan tingkah kurang ajar Sehun dan Jongin di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu.

"Lebih baik urusi saja yeoja-yeoja kalian daripada kalian repot-repot mengurusiku!" Kemudian menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar.

Kalimat pedas Baekhyun membuat Jongin mendesah ngilu "Baek kau masih marah?" teriaknya yang tak digubris Baekhyun sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Baekhyun sudah mengusir mereka sejak kemunculan mereka di tidur siang tadi. Tapi mereka tidak mau pergi. Sekarang mereka sedang menonton televisi. Sepanjang makan malam Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun yang terus menatap Luhan. Apa playboy itu sedang mendekati sahabatnya? Oh itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Lu kapan Chanyeol sunbae pulang?" tanyanya dengan sengaja.

"M-mungkin be-besok a-atau lu-lusa." jawab Luhan setengah ragu.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya ya?" goda Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkan?" godanya menjadi-jadi. Membuat Luhan menganggukan kepala malu-malu.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang beraura gelap. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan "aku tidak mengerti, jadi kalian bolos berencana? Membuat khawatir saja." Jongin bertanya tak habis fikir dengan ketiga gadis dihadapannya. Dia sadar topik Park Chanyeol sangat tidak tepat untuk Sehun. Dengan sengaja dia membuat topik baru.

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun masih menggunakan nada ketusnya.

Sehun tidak tahan dengan suasana aneh diantara mereka. Dirinya ingin sedekat mungkin dengan Luhan, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak membiarkannya mendekati Luhan. Ini sangat menyiksa.

 _Sialan!_

 _"Aku hanya menginginkan Luhan! "_ geramnya dalam hati.

Srettt!

"Yakkkkk!"...

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Pemuda itu menarik paksa Luhan. Menguncinya diruangan kerja Baekhyun. Tak peduli dengan teriakan teman-temannya dari luar. Pemuda itu memeluk Luhan seperti orang gila. Menghirup aroma yang membuatnya mabuk tanpa harus menenggak alkohol. Tidak peduli dengan gadis itu yang sekarang menangis ketakutan karnanya.

"Ya Tuhan..Luhan aku sangat merindukanmu." Sehun merunduk melesakan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan yang kaku. Memejamkan matanya menikmati kulit Luhan yang selembut kulit bayi.

"A-aku..a..a-aku.." Mata Luhan bergerak liar. Ingin sekaki dirinya meleoaajan diri. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa dia gerakan.

"T-takut..jj..jang-an"

"Kk..kku..mo-hon"

Tuli

Sehun telah tuli dengan isakan Luhan. Pemuda itu malah mengumpulkan rambut sepunggung Luhan yang tergera, kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu kanan gadis itu. Jakunnya bergerak gelisah melihat bahu kiri Luhan yang terekspose karna kaos longgar yang dikenakan gadis itu. Membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada leher dan bahu kiri putih itu lama.

"Luhan...luhan..." erang Sehun frustasi.

"Ahkk!" Luhan kemekik ketika dengan sengaja Sehun mengigit kecil perpotongan lehernya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke sofa panjang di dekat jendela tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau ketakutan, aku tau Luhan." mata sayu Sehun bertemu dengan mata lugu Luhan.

"Aku memang bajingan, kau telah melihatnya sendiri. tapi kau adalah yeoja yang tak ingin aku sia-siakan. Percayalah!" Sehun berkata dengan suara seraknya.

"Jangan takut padaku karna itu sangat menyiksaku!" Sehun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan. Memejamkan matanya gelisah "kau satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku segila ini. Aku sangat benci saat Chanyeol didekatmu. Aku..cemburu."akunya. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepaka Luhan dengan lembut.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Sehun mengusap pipi halus itu dengan sayang.

"T-takut..ak-" nafas Luhan memburu. Tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sehun mengerti, pemuda itu mletakan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan dan tersenyum "ssttt aku tau kau sulit menjelaskannya. Jangan terburu-buru! Bagaimana kalau aku yang bertanya padamu? Kau boleh menjawabnya dengan mengangguk atau menggeleng. Call?" Sehun tidak percaya dengan kara-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Apa benar ini Oh Sehun? Dari mana datangnya sikap lembut ini? Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Luhan adalah yang terpenting. Pemuda itu menyeringai ketika mendapati Luhan yang mengangguk dengan lugu.

 _Sudah_ _di mulai Oh Sehun! Dapatkan Luhan dan kau akan puas!_

.

.

.

TBC!

 **Bagaimana** **dengan chapter ini? Maaf kalau readers tidak puas T.T maaf juga aku updatenya lama, inspirasi dan moodku lagi timbul tenggelam. Aku kelahiran 1994 -_- tua ya? Terserah readers mau manggil aku apa :D** **dan** **buat readers yang penasaran sama certanya. Pantengin aja ya! Aku ga akan jawab itu di sini. Biar chapter2 selanjutnya yang akan menjawab penasaran kalian muehehehe terimakasih yang udah review di chapter kemaren :) maaf aku ga bisa sebutin satu2. Tapi aku baca ko review dari kalian.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readersku tercinta..#cipok atu-atuatu-atu hehehe.  
**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya yang membangun moodku ya hehe  
**


End file.
